pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mewtwoclone
Rainbow Shifter (talk) 05:34, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Categories Stop inserting those categories. Even if they used a different type of Pokémon, that does not mean you can insert those categories. For it is meant more on what type of Pokémon they use, not all of them. Energy ''X'' 23:58, December 3, 2014 (UTC) heya We pften don't leave messages on Crimsonnavy's talk page, as, at this pointhe has moved on from most of wikia and wikis... Sorry bout that mate. Edits Stop with those low-quality edits, for most of it is gibberish or nonsense. Energy ''X'' 05:58, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please stop inserting those pokémon type user categories because it's unknown if those trainers only had pokémon of the same types. They're just normal trainers and they're not like Gym Leaders or Elite Four. Why are you so interested in adding those darned categories? Just wondering -_-. Nectaria (talk) 21:50, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Edits Stop inserting . when it is not needed; it can be considered achievement boosting! Energy ''X'' 19:29, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Please stop... inserting the Male Pokémon category to every pokémon that have their gender unconfirmed. It's unknown if all those pokémon are males. You should know that there also female pokémon not just male pokémon. Nectaria (talk) 04:19, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I've had to revert many of your edits already due to you ignoring the advice of admins. Furthermore, your multiple edits seem to suggest that you're badgehunting. Continue to ignore the advice given to you and you'll be blocked yet again. --Shockstorm (talk) 05:09, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't discredit all the work; one was actually a nice edit. So yeah, I strongly advise you to keep editing these pages by adding links. Just try to specify the articles, like this. Energy ''X'' 10:54, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Nice job I think I was wrong about you before - you've done some great work. And thanks for adding those sprites to the Pokemon pages. In addition, you can add the XY sprites as well (it's just like the BW names, just switch "BW" to "XY"). Most of the XY sprites should be uploaded, but if not you can still add the link and I can upload them later. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:50, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I just meant add the main XY sprite. Like for Golem, just add "Golem XY.gif", and not the back and shiny sprites if they don't exist. Here's an example. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:12, January 22, 2015 (UTC) XY096 Thanks for fixing that typo I made there. I copied the coding I used to create the XY095 article without realizing I forgot to change "3rd" to "4th." - PokémonGamer 05:28, October 20, 2015 (UTC) hy i edited the raikou from pokemon choricles if you want to see i i write corect or i forget someting thanks User:Aasdsd 20:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Forum Could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:01, January 23, 2016 (UTC) PP Category While I think making categories based on PP is overdoing it, what do you plan to do next because you only made one category. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:13, January 31, 2016 (UTC) I don't think it's overdoing it. (Mewtwoclone (talk) 17:58, February 12, 2016 (UTC)) New forum A forum on temporarily changing the Wiki's logo is up. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:52, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Categorizing Pokémon within Locations Are you planning to create categories for all locations Pokémon are in (Routes, Caves, etc.)? It seems a bit unnecessary to create these categories. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:59, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Categories It has happend in the past but please think what categories you make because I have to revert your edits since most of them are just unnecessary.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:42, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Category Situation You have been adding categories, which are replacement categories for the old ones, such as "Moves that require the user to rest on the next turn" is the replacement category for "Recharge Moves". You on the other hand did not remove the old category. There are other examples, so before you go adding new categories, make sure to remove pld ones that have been replaced. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:21, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :I Promise. (Mewtwoclone (talk) 07:23, July 7, 2016 (UTC)) ::I'm expecting you to review the last category edits you made and remove the old categories as soon as possible. Other examples of replacement categories are "Signature Moves", which is instead "Signature moves". We don't need a bunch of caps. Also the power categories fall under "Moves that have a power of X". "Legendary Pokémon moves" replaces "Legendary Pokémon's Move". There is more but this is what I've seen you add so far without removing old categories. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:32, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Forum If you could place your input into this forum, it'd be appreciated. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:39, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Gallery Please refer to this to understand what is expected that a move gallery should properly look like. Notice the captions and the abscence of a hide add button? --Rai 水 (talk) 05:54, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :Remember to add captions to all images on the gallery. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:51, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Project If you don't mind, please join this forum to tell me what you think of the project I am working on. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:25, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Sun and Moon Are you looking forward for the Sun and Moon series? hello Mewtwoclone, or can i call you Mewtwo. i mean anyway i like your profile and your nameCaring16:) (talk) 00:54, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Categories A move page should be categorized with either signature moves or former signature moves and thus not both. Keep that in mind when adding former signature moves to a move page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:10, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Page Do not create pages with almost none or only one sentence content. If you don't want to fill the page up with the basic structure, don't create the page at all.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:03, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Requests for User Rights I am leaving a notification for the talk page of anyone who Lordranged7 has referred me to so I can notify you of this. I have requested Content Moderator on Requests for User Rights. Since I am rollback already, I already have all the prerequisites met, I need to have at least 4 support points to be promoted though however this will allow me to: *Delete images that are spam, vandalism, or copied from Bulbapedia through deleting them by myself, as well as old versions that are copied from Bulbapedia, and it already comes with rollback, which I already have *Change image names from Japanese names to English dub names for anime images, changing image names in general, as well as those if they are or are not transliterated from English such as the Hull/Haru thing for Harry's Japanese name in SM011, or Raki/Lucky for the SM017 character (whereas Raki is the transliteration of Lucky, which is why we have the page named that) *Rename pages without leaving behind a redirect which automatically deletes the redirect, instead of having to tag the redirect for deletion *Delete pages and images in general, including those I make on accident *Lock pages, if people are adding speculation to articles, or users are making sockpuppets to vandalize it - PokémonGamer 18:39, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :Also, SM030 and SM031 aren't confirmed, that's why we aren't allowed to create pages for those unless they are. I know where Serebii gets its magazine scans from, so I'll know when it's confirmed. Also, the Japanese text version of the title you added was inaccurate and you simply pasted the translation into Google Translate - the correct title is 隣のクラスの優等生、イリマ登場！ however please wait until it's confirmed to post it. PokémonGamer 01:19, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, sir. Mewtwoclone (talk) 02:31, May 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks, we can delete the page now and restore it after it's confirmed. Also, you can vote for my rights request as well, since I'm running for Content Moderator for the reasons I've already mentioned at the top. PokémonGamer 02:36, May 30, 2017 (UTC) SM013 and SM014 How did you see the English dub? I always get it on Watch Disney XD when it shows there hours before it's shown on TV, but you apparently saw it before Watch Disney XD. Did it air in another country, or another channel? Nonetheless, I did see Noa's English name confirmed as Nina on Watch Disney XD, so I know you're on the right track. But how did you find the English dub of it early? PokémonGamer 07:24, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :I'm assuming you seen it on an on demand service, as Watch Disney XD does not have SM014 yet. PokémonGamer 07:30, June 10, 2017 (UTC) removed by [[User:ThePokémonGamer|ThePokémonGamer]] PokémonGamer 13:12, August 26, 2017 (UTC) What an anoying user sorry MewtwoClone can you revert this ^ thanks also if your free feel free to tell Lordranged7 to block this user if he continues this. Regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 02:39, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :I reverted the vandalism. PokémonGamer 13:12, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Edit Mind not to link multiple times in the article. One link per text is good enough. Energy ''X'' 14:17, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Image When uploading an image, please change the file name. A bunch of numbers means nothing. Energy ''X'' 10:20, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxTXmbTG9SQ DragonSpore18 (talk) 04:53 December 25, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Mewtwo!--Jokeman20 (talk) 14:21, December 25, 2017 (UTC) New pages When making new pages, please add all the content at once instead of making a empty page first and then adding the content edit by edit.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:46, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :You're welcome (Or as I would say when I speak Japanese, どういたしまして). PokémonGamer 02:34, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::That user has been blocked for abusing multiple accounts. PokémonGamer 02:52, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :::The page for the 21st US season of the show has been restored and doesn't need to be rebuilt as the revisions and pages weren't deleted by staff fortunately. Just that Kittystyler renamed it to a different stylizing of "Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon" that we don't normally use when reverting the vandalism page move (which complained about this FANDOM wiki being a cash grab for the Wikia company) and it caused it to go on a different page. PokémonGamer 02:58, April 12, 2018 (UTC) im spamming because this wikia IS TRASh SO YEA bro sorry its just that theres already a pokemon wiki and this wikia is a bootleg plus i already have 60 vandal articles, go ahead and call a admin. OK. I will. And you'll be sorry! (Mewtwoclone (talk) 04:04, April 18, 2018 (UTC)) Noting for Reporting I saw your message on that user's talk page and as you know he may not stop with whatever's doing just continue to revert all his spamming & vandalizing and whatever SeaMonkaDoofer's doing i put a request to Ban him to Energy X or ThePokemonGamer or whois ever active as a admin i've putted a request in to Ban him due to everything he's doing alright. : '' And i agree someone needs to take action on him if not hey i'll block him here and now if i was a administrative user right now so you know so yes i agree with you he/she needs to stop if not walk me through it i'll Ban him here and now if he continues okay so you know as such.'' : '' And if you need anything let me know and just ignore his/her message he or she send's alright it's user SeaMonkaDoofer alright so you know as such. And hopefully someone see's his stuff.Trainer Micah (talk) 04:12, April 18, 2018 (UTC) '' ::That user has been blocked. All pages and pictures they posted have been removed. (It's the same guy from before.) PokémonGamer 04:17, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Re:Bad News What? That's crazy! This user has gone too far! Nobody makes fun us on this wikia and gets away with it! I think all the episodes and our username pages should be locked.--Jokeman20 (talk) 05:51, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Yeah. I know. I seen that rotten user earlier and that edit was really bad.--Jokeman20 (talk) 03:32, April 25, 2018 (UTC) I already know. I undo the bad edits that user did, but I can't block him.--Jokeman20 (talk) 03:11, May 5, 2018 (UTC) How? Did he create yet another account under a new name? (Mewtwoclone (talk) 03:34, April 25, 2018 (UTC)) I meant that I saw what he edit? He even make a bad page about Pokémon being ugly.--Jokeman20 (talk) 03:40, April 25, 2018 (UTC) : This ^ i saw and was deleted by Alex known as ThePokemonGamer has handled the pages and if you two spot any user whois causing problem's or spamming or vandalizing pages & creating them & whatnot or sockpuppeting his or her account. Be sure you let Alex know of the user or user's whois doing that so he can run a check and likely kick/ban the user's whois doing that. Reason's i have seen that many times and let's just say i have a super keen eye on the user's that do that alright. : So if you two spot anything let me know i'll be happy to help or check it out and alert a administrative user if possible alright. It's so he'll know & can do some checking around if needed okay so you know as such and thought i'd let you know sense it's been a day or so alright so you know if needed let me know.Trainer Micah (talk) 13:26, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Reply It has been taken care of.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:20, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Glad I can help. (Mewtwoclone (talk) 03:11, May 5, 2018 (UTC)) Thanks. Appreciate it.--Jokeman20 (talk) 03:49, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Categories Please do not add those egg categories. It's one of those moments that a category is not needed; a page can list things better. Besides, that category is limited to that one game, not on all. Energy ''X'' 14:50, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Episodes I am aware of that. It's just the source that I use to print screen images frim has those videos, but are really blurry. I'll try to find a more suitable source for those pages. Energy ''X'' 08:25, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Re:Recovered info You’re welcome.--Jokeman20 (talk) 05:24, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Vandal Thanks for the vandal report, their edits have been reverted. :Anyway, if you haven't heard this already, you can always call the VSTF for help in cleaning up vandal attacks. ☺ Energy X ☻ 23:54, December 8, 2018 (UTC) No problem. It's my duty to spot any vandals on the wikia and snitch on them. Mewtwoclone (talk) 06:49, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :Also, when it comes to those page titles you quoted, if they contain swears or slurs (e.g., "the n word" or that one f word against gay people such as me), just redact those such as by asterisking them out for example. We'll know which pages you're referring to anyway and children view this wiki too. The wiki tries to conform to a PG level so it allows the mild swears damn, crap, and hell though so just so you know, those aren't considered swears here as far as the policy against cussing goes. PokémonGamer 06:57, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Really? I didn't know that! Mewtwoclone (talk) 07:40, December 15, 2018 (UTC) User rights I believe it is time that you make your partoller request, here. Just mind to check that page in a few days and vote for others' requests, to accumulate enough votes. Energy ''X'' 23:29, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Reply The edits have already been reverted by someone else and the category page itself was never created.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:38, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Reply The user has been blocked and taken care of by another administrator, sorry for the late reply. Thanks for informing me anyhow. PokémonGamer 16:41, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Hey its zeke joy, stop getting rid of my phanpy posts. I'm sorry, but fanfiction is not allowed and your edits are something like vandalism, which is not allowed as well. Mewtwoclone (talk) 01:17, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Blocked user The user can return after the block is over. It's up to them if they want to contribute to the site or simply make more of a mess. Energy ''X'' 12:17, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Forum Input Hello there. I would appreciate if you can vote or add your input to my forum that involves the progression of Pokémon and move pages. Click here for the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 14:43, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Edit So why do you always place exactly one link on pages? Energy ''X'' 17:54, August 10, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry. I was just adding what I found on Wikipedia. Help i Thought gloria was taller than victor so its 5 ft to 4 ft 11Riley colton unger 2 (talk) 00:03, December 28, 2019 (UTC)